A Midsummer Night's Dream
by LittleGreenTroll
Summary: A certain initiate has a very disturbing, but fascinating dream about a very important person in his furture. Or is it a vision? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Title**:         A Midsummer Night's Dream (PG)

**Author**:      LittleGreenTroll

**Summary**:  A certain initiate has a disturbing, but very fascinating dream. Or is it a vision?

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas is the owner of this lovely universe. I don't make any money with   this story (as if I were able to earn money with it, LOL)

A Midsummer Night's Dream 

****

It was a warm night on Coruscant. In fact, it was entirely too hot for the taste of a small boy who lived in the Jedi temple. He turned over in his small bed. To an observer, it appeared that he was trying to get comfortable in the oppressive heat, for his face was wet with respiration. However, the reason for his troubled sleep wasn't the heat, but his dream. In fact, Obi-Wan felt cold. He had never felt so cold before. The cold was consuming all the warmth of his body. It seemed to be so real that he even had the feeling of being part of the awful scenes that were taking place in front of his observant eyes.

The older man in the brown cloak and beige tunic turned around and saw a young black haired man with a braid and a short ponytail kneeling behind him with his lightsabre in one hand. They were Jedi! The Master looked pale and drawn as he stared at the person in front of him. A figure was lying next to the apprentice's feet; it was the body of an old man. The old man was dead, killed by a lightsabre. In fact, it appeared that he had been killed by the hands of a Jedi. The young man clutched a cooling hand of the dead man to his cheek. When he let go of the hand, a small scar that resembled an incomplete circle marked his cheek. The painful mark was left by the burning hot ring that the old man was wearing when he was struck down by the Lasersword. The student rose, pain visible in his face, his blue eyes full of red hot rage. 

_"You fool, you destroyed everything! Everything I worked for! But you will not be able to kill me because I will destroy you," the apprentice spat out. The Master couldn't believe it. He was shocked at his student's display of unfounded fury. Astonishment and hurt, yes even betrayal, was readable in his noble face. The Master closed his blue eyes trying to focus and to utilize the Force to cope with this gruesome situation. His apprentice ignited his red lightsabre and waited for his teacher to do the same, but the elder Jedi refused to ignite his blade. He wouldn't fight his Padawan._

_Obi-Wan could see that the mentor loved the young man in front of him too much to fight him in spite of the awful betrayal. The Master stood there for a few moments like a stone. But then the young man attacked him brutally, trying to behead his teacher with his weapon. The older Jedi ducked quickly, his warm eyes wide with the shock of realization. His apprentice wanted to kill him! He wasn't trying to scare him off, but attempting to destroy the man who had been like a father to him for so many years. He ignited his green Lasersword and defended the violent blows of the Padawan. How often must they have sparred like this? Suddenly the fallen Jedi kicked his teacher with a powerful roundhouse in the jaw. The shocked master fell backwards, but rose quickly enough to avoid being fried by the hot burning blade._

_The Jedi Master flipped over his student's head in order to get the upper hand, but he failed miserably. The younger Jedi knew the man like the back of his hand. The older man couldn't surprise the youngster with his fast moves. The long haired man only defended himself, not attacking the fallen Jedi. The apprentice in contrast fought his Master  like a possessed demon. He punched, kicked and burnt his former mentor whenever he could. The battle  was exhausting the two. The noble, well-built Master looked like a mess. He had a black eye, a broken nose, a bleeding lip and several cracked ribs. All over his arms were burns and gashes from the red Lightsabre. His opponent looked in better shape, though sweat was pouring in to his eyes and his strength seemed to be fading. _

_"You killed my father! I will make you suffer for his death," the young one said through his clenched teeth. The Master opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say to his furious student._

_"I didn't have another choice. He wanted to kill me and I just defended myself. I didn't intend to do it, Padawan! Stop fighting me and drop your weapon. I am so sorry."_

_"No, you are not sorry, not yet! After I am done with you, you will feel sorry for this murder!"_

_The fight continued and became even more violent. The Master reduced his movements to a minimum for he didn't seem to care anymore whether he would survive this ordeal or not. But the apprentice wasn't able to finish the fight either, because he had been taught by his opponent. All the tricks and moves were patiently taught by his mentor. But the student was more clever than Obi-Wan could possibly imagine._

_"You will not survive this, MASTER! Surrender and I will make you my ally. Together we could rule Telos!"_

_"Did I teach you that badly? Why are you doing this? Can't you see that your father paid a high price for ruling and corrupting the planet? Do you really want to continue his legacy?"_

_"You fool! That was your last chance, MY Master! Now you are going to join my useless father!"_

_The mentor shook his head sadly in resignation. However, he found his will to fight again. He couldn't let his student kill him that easily. The red and green blades continued to tangle in the deadly dance of death. Violent strikes were followed by powerful parries. But the Jedi Master still refused to make contact with the skin of his fallen apprentice. The youngster used every chance he got to kick and to punch his former teacher. He had to wear him out and damage him as much as possible to win against the strong man in front of him. Thrust, parry and thrust again. Hard breathing men stood in the chilly room. The Jedi had fought for hours but neither of the two contenders showed any weakness. _

_Then suddenly the elder Jedi lost his balance when he tried to withdraw into another room. He slipped and fell, his lightsabre dropping to the stony ground. His student rushed to the fallen man's side with an evil smiling expression on his face. Though his thoughts weren't spoken out loud, the master knew that his Padawan wanted him to beg for his own death. The young man placed a boot on his opponents' stomach to make him unable to escape. _

_"Now, for the last time, join me or die!"_

_"I will never betray the Jedi, my friend! After our long years together, you should know that!"_

_The apprentice became angry again, all the satisfaction gone from his features. He raised his Lasersword over his head and prepared to slash the other man in two._

Obi-Wan shuddered and gathered the Force. That was his dream and he could control it, or could he? He sent a powerful wave of the force to the wounded Master.

_Then a powerful kick hit the Padawan's gut and threw him backwards. The Jedi Master seemed to be surprised by his own ability and fought to stay calm. He called his green blade to his hand and ran to the stunned figure in the middle of the room. This time the Mentor fought with determination and seemed to be able to see the evil in his student, truly see it for the first time. He punched the younger man in the face and disarmed him with a quick move of his sabre. Now he stood over his lost student and raised the weapon. The student only cocked an eyebrow._

_"Come on. Strike me down and murder me like my father! What are you waiting for?" The Master hesitated a moment only, then lowered his weapon._

_"I won't give you the satisfaction of killing you!" Then, he turned around and strode from the room._

_"You coward! I knew you wouldn't kill me, your precious student!"_

Obi-Wan's vision seemed to recede and then became blurred. And then, thank the Force, he seemed to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He felt as if he hadn't slept for a second that night because of that strange dream. But he had to get up. Classes would begin soon.

The End


End file.
